(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a rower of fitness equipment, and more particularly to a collapsible rower for its user to exercise stretching of extremities at the same time.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, fitness equipment such as a walker, a stationary bike, or a rower simulates the motions that would have been done outdoors so to allow the user to work out within a confined area attempting to achieve the same fitness results given outdoors. For example, a walker simulates stepper allows the user to alternatively tread on a pair of pedals for achieving sports and exercise purposes.
Referring to FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings for an exploded view of a rower of the prior art, a sliding seat 11 is provided on a base 10 at one end and two levers 12 respectively disposed at the other end on both sides of the sliding seat 11; an arm 14 mounted with a hydraulic resistance 13 extends from the tail of each lever 12; and an oar 15 connected to the hydraulic resistance 13 is axially disposed to the tail of the arm 14.
The user sits on the sliding seat 11 with both hands holding both oars 15 to row and thus to exercise the muscles of both arms against the force produced by the hydraulic resistance. A track 16 is provided on the base 10 for the sliding seat 11 to travel back and forth and a foot support 17 is disposed at the distal end of the sliding seat 11 for the user to do stretching for both legs to improve the workout results of the extremities.
However, a comparatively larger space is required for the oars 15 to swing for simulating the rowing motion. Therefore the arm 14 is needed in providing sufficient space for the oars to operate. Accordingly, the rower of the prior art occupies quite a large area. Furthermore, for reducing storage space of the rower after the use, screws fastening the arm 14 to the lever 12 must be loosened up to remove the arm 14.
The removal after each use and the reassembly before each use of the arm 14 may well frustrate the desire of the user to work out with the rower. The hydraulic resistance 13 is comparatively expensive and prevented from adjustment of its resistance as desire.